The White Death of Konoha
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: TBA
1. Chapter 1

**The White Death of Kohona**

 **Name/Nickname: Wolf/White Death**

 **Class: Assassin/Shinobi**

 **Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin**

 **Taijutsu: B**

 **Ninjutsu: A**

 **Genjustsu: unknown**

 **Kenjutsu: S**

 **Dojutsu: none**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Scorch release**

 **S-Rank**

 **Do not approach unless in a large group**

 **Eye color: Black**

 ***smack* (A/N: book closing)**

'He he well that is interesting'

' **What'**

Well I found out I am now an S rank Shinobi kill on sight in Kirigakure and Iwagakure and a capture on sight in Otogakure, and in Kumogakure. Wait I am missing two Amegakure which is not surprising and Kohona didn't I kill someone from there oh well.

Well want to change that

Nah I need a safe haven

*crash*

I duck as a Kunai (throwing knife) whizzes over my head

I instantly move back "well, at least Kiri is fun to mess with" I say as five Kiri hunter Nin stand in front of me. I use a small Genjustsu to scare/pleasure the perverted men Shinobi ātomonsutā no on'nanoko no sekai (Shinobi Art: Monster Girl World). The effect was immediate the men all fainted the woman hunter Nin seeing what the men saw were distracted and one fainted. I laughed and left the building watching the last hunter Nin start to chase me while yelling insults and yelling pervert as I dodged her attacks.

Now why you may be asking who I am and why are these Hunter Nin chasing me. Well, let us start from the beginning my name was Wolf. Why was well, it is because I was a mist anbu then the bloodline war started. One day and we were called Yagura to take care of the hyoton users. I was attacking when I saw a little girl her mother and father all huddled in a corner. I looked at them they were scared lonely and deathly afraid of me that was the worst feeling I ever had. You probably I thought to kill them as I was told nope I left them alive they must have hid because I did not see them in the bodies of the others. Well, I could not stand Yagura so one day I left, then I was chased, and now I am being hunted everywhere I go.

Moreover, the others just hate me for some of the jobs I was hired for mostly by Kumogakure and they wanted to capture me because of some people I killed from their country any way back to the story.

I escaped the hunter Nin and started running for Kohona thank god I was in Fire country. Why Kiri was here, no idea but I had better get to Kohona. **Shushin no jutsu!**

I made it to the wall and gate to see two interesting people a young man with a dog mask and a crow mask. Weird-

Who are you state your reason here they asked in position to attack if I was deemed as a threat. I am the White Death I am seeking refuge from the hunter Nin and to possibly join the leaf as a Shinobi.

They lowered their guard and asked me to follow them I nodded as I walked in I got some interested looks and a couple of fearful gazes but I did not mind but I was walking a kid happily playing with a ball crashed into me (cliché) I patted him on his head and sent him on his way. He smiled and just hopped off to play with others. Then we got to the Hokage's office the Anbu lead me up to the Fourth Hokage

"Hello I am Minato Namikaze"

"Nice to meet you Hokage-Sama"

"Um who are you"

"You may know me as the White Death but my real name is Wolf."

You mean the white plague the Also known as The Hakushi.

The very same I am wanted for desertion of the anbu black ops.

Hmm why are you here then

I am here to hopefully, join the Shinobi here.

Here sign this paper work also anbu gather the councils

Councils?

Yes in Kohona, we have a Shinobi and Civilian council.

Hnn interesting we just had a Kage and he went crazy

*laughs* wow you must be crazy if you talked about your Kage like that

He lost me when he started the civil war.

After I was done, I was lead to the council room

The shinobi were surprised by my request but agreed even the old person who gave me an eerie feeling. The civilian started to yell at me about being here and that I could start a war, which I then said

Yes and the bloodline I have won't get me killed you idiots

You will treat us with resp-

"Respect? I started to laugh, treat you fat loathsome uneducated chakra less assholes with respect." "I would rather find the nearest tree and hang myself then commit seppuku while doing it. The idiots looked hopeful. Nevertheless, I will not because you would enjoy that. Minato can you get rid of them for the love of god this is a ninja affair." I stated

He is right civilians get out of here.

The grumbles and annoyed voices of the civilians filled the room as they left. As the doors of the councils closed with a slam we stared at each other then Koharu decided to speak

You the White Death ha is this a joke an S-rank in the bingo book you. You're just a child

Well you are an old hag. I said as I disappeared to the room and reappeared behind her holding my sword Silver moon to her throat. Talk down to me again; I will make sure your neck gets a nice breeze.

Anbu arrest him!

Three anbu with animal masks came down trying to attack me but I paralyzed two with a simple Heki no jutsu. All that was left was a Weasel-masked anbu who took out a sword. I had pulled out mine within the instant to block the strike his swings were swift. However, I was taught by some interesting people with Swirls on their headband. I had learned a style suited for me using one or two swords with ease. I parried his chokuto with every strike he used and tried to counter at every opening he left but I could not seem to hit him. I finally jumped back and put my sword away and said

Therefore, what they tell me is true the Sharingan can see into the future I smiled isn't that right. Your Itachi right?  
Huh, how do you know my name?

Oh, I known almost everyone here, but I know you from your shushin of crows.

I see so you know me well for a foreigner.

Oh, I have been in Kohona many times not as a spy but as a humble traveler that needed to stay the night."

"You!"

He he he yes Itachi thank you for letting me stay at your house those years ago.

Well it is nice to see you are doing well for an old man he said in a monotone

I started to laugh loud and boisterously well see you later I have to finish my interrogation from everyone

Hnn he said without emotion and shushined away.

Now that that mess is cleared, let's get on with it

The rest of the meeting was mostly me being asked pointless questions from everyone. Finally, I was given a temporary home in an apartment building and was offered a position in the Anbu, which I took as I felt I rather be hidden than possibly be found by some "old friends". In other words, the name Wolf became feared in the best possible way.

 **October 10** **th** **Year unknown**

Yells and screams of dead and dying members of the ninja could be heard for miles. Commands given to everyone while others try to fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I go and protect the fleeing civilians until it is over and the attack ended with the men and women of many dead or injured beyond repair finally the last thing that struck a chord was the death of the Yodaime Hokage and his wife. However, the "rebirth" of the Kyuubi as a child as the council called him when I brought the crying child in. Idiots the lot of them at least the Shinobi side knows the difference between a scroll and a kunai.

Then something made my eyes light up and change from black to purple

We should give the thing to Danzo to train it into our very own wep-

I will say this once shut your mouth or lose your head got it bitch I said my sword against Koharu's neck.

After that I was sent on missions and protection duty of Naruto, which was how we became like brothers he would always call me Wolfy Nii-san when I was around.

 **Date unknown Five years after the Kyuubi incident**

Hyuga Estate late at night

I was sitting on my roof when I saw something weird a black silhouette with a Bag. Wait is that bag moving!? I move as fast as I could and appeared in front of the ninja with my new sword crescent moon, which instead of silver was a white katana. (The name of white death was when I pumped chakra into the blade.) He saw me and his eyes showed fear well what do we have here I asked knowing full well what was going on I suggest dropping the bag and give up

Ha, you think you can- that was all he could get out before I was close enough to punch him in the stomach and grab the bag, which was lighter than I thought.

Huh? I looked inside to see a young Hyuga from the main house. My mind frenzied I started to growl when my friend said

 **Calm down!** I breathed in and out and jumped down to where the Kumo ninja was just getting up from the hit then I decided to knock this man out. So I used a European uppercut to knock him up into the air a bit. Then I jumped up and slammed him face first into the ground (RKO) when I was done the whole Hyuga clan rushed to where I was. With Hinata as I learned her name and was consoling her as she was crying.

"Where is he demanded an angered Hiashi"

"Over there but don't touch him he won't be getting up for a while"

"What why not"

"Because I knocked him out," I said casually

Hiashi got back into his stoic stance and said "thank you" a woman came running out of the crowd and scooped up Hinata

"You are Hitomi right."

"Yes, I am sorry but who are you"

"I am Wolf" I said

"oh I am sorry wolf-san"

"No problem" I said giving her an eye smile

She smiled back as I left and went to my apartment and went to sleep

 **Next day**

I woke up to a banging at my door to see Itachi there

What is it?

The Hokage wants to see you about an attack on an ambassador for kumo yesterday.

That rat bastard

I quickly grabbed on to Itachi and we shushined away.

When we landed, we walked into the council room. I saw a very black and blue ambassador with another shinobi from Kumo who looked it was defiantly the Yodaime Raikage. 'A?'

What's up?

Do not be so disrespect-

Do I have to explain this respect thing again? In addition, you civilians are assholes, and still have not earned shit. So shut up and stay out of this or I will show you why to fear the wolf.  
"Wolf!"

"Hey A"

"I thought you were a missing nin who works for money"

"I was, now I am an anbu who works for money"

"Wait you know this leaf scum."

"LARIAT!"

"Well, that was interesting." I said a Sweat drop visibly formed on my head

"Why don't we get to the reason we were called here said the Sadaime"

"Ah yes we want Wolf to be banished for cause-

"Let me cut you off right there civilian-san, I said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. The Sadaime Raikage who then left the position to A who is now the Yodaime to take the fall because the Sadaime sent the ambassador."

Well now that we sorted that out. Wolf, why did you attack the Ambassador?

For his action at the Hyuga mansion for stealing the heir of the main, branch Hinata Hyuga.

"I did not you low life scum you attacked me for no reason at-

"Shut it one and two I have a major witnesses plus the whole Hyuga clan that came here."

"Hyuga's do you agree with this claim

Yes, we do as we witnessed the ambassador runaway with her when we gave chase.

We arrived as Wolf took the man down by the neck and put him into the ground.

Therefore, what shall we do with the Ambassador? A asked

Well as I see it one of two things. I said

What?

Kill him, which I can do now. Alternatively, take me to Kumo as a prisoner for attacking a shinobi.

I actually have a better suggestion said A

Hmm and that is?

You kill him in a proper execution and we let you visit kumo for a year but you must stay the whole year before returning.

Well okay but can I bring someone with me

Whom

Well Naruto Uzumaki he is kind of my little brother. I said putting my hand behind my head in embarrassment. When I remembered how we came to be that way and I wanted to show him more of the world before he is an actual ninja.

 **(Flashback No Jutsu)**

Ahh the 5:30 mob right on schedule right Kakashi

Hmm oh yeah you can handle alone right

Yes 'Lazy demon hating ass' cease and desist your crime or I will use deadly force

Heh there is only one-

*squelch*

I am sorry what was that I could not hear you over the sound of my sword severing your head.

The crowd ran off while I burned the body of the foolish civilian.

As I put my sword away I saw Naruto cowering in fear so I got down on one knee and said are you alright Naruto-kun

Y-Yes Anbu-san

Don't call me that it makes me sound old I said lightly call me Wolf

Okay Wolfy Nii-san

I just sweat dropped at the name as Weasel who I had not noticed started to chuckle. Shut up Itachi.  
 **(Flashback No Jutsu Kai)**

Sorry but we cannot let our-

Finish that sentence and you are a dead man Danzo

I will allow it one because Naruto is like a grandson and I trust you to keep him safe Wolf.

So it is settled then I will allow you an hour to get ready to go then we will execute Sadaime's gift said A chopping the man in the neck.

We all left the council room to where the execution would take place to see the ROOT! Anbu there all the sudden I was restrained until the two lost their heads thanks Itachi

"Hnn"

Danzo we will talk about this later time to remind you why I was called Shinobi no Kami

As this was going on, I disappeared only to reappear a second later.

Then I said Hokage watch this hmm I took down my mask then I went **Fire style** : **Koko de norikoemasu** (Get over here 10 points if you guess who says this {not from Naruto})Where a fire chain shot out of my hand turned to metal and stabbed the "Ambassador of the cloud village" in the heart.

Then I said lets grab Naruto and let's go.

 **A/N: Hi guys Lone Here and I just wanted to say I am trying to get better but if you feel it is a little fast tell me I will fix it up and slow it down also I will shorten the year into months but for the first few days they will have some fun training and things so Read and Review and I will check on this later aka 10:am to see if it is a good to go or dead from the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk up to the apartment see the graffiti of hate on the walls and a couple of die demon die around the door I growl but knock on the door.

A kid in an orange jumpsuit that says look at me kill me please opens the door "Wolfy Nii-San!" He shouts in a happy and surprised voice.

A snickers a bit at the nick name.

"Hey Naruto go get your mission clothes on the blue ones. A looks at me confused "what?" I say looking at him.

"Why the blue ones?" A asks confused

"Because the black ones are for true missions blue is for training missions."

"Oh and how are those two doing?" I ask so as not make Naruto know who im talking about

"Oh they are happy, maybe Naruto can meet them if I'm guessing what he holds." A said raising an eyebrow

"At least you didn't bring Bee along that would have been interesting."

Naruto appears with a small tanto I gave him for his fifth birthday and he had a ninja pouch next to him with shuriken and kunai and on the inside seals to hold 10 windmill shurikens

"Naruto lets go" I say we all start to walk towards the east gate where we leave and walk towards cloud.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asks for the fiftieth time this walk. A was annoyed I just laughed "hey Naruto hop on my back, yo A let's take to the trees."

"Hai lets" he smiles as we zip through the trees leaving Hi no Kuni behind Naruto smiling brightly and amazed at what ninja can do.

We enter Kaminari no Kuni and we have to run through here, as the trees are no more so as we are running I decide to head up to the roofs. A just stays grounded not because he can't follow he likes to use his Raiton no Yori (Lightning Armor) I speed up by putting more chakra to my feet but I'm barely able to catch up but I manage and finally me and A meet the gate guards they see me and instantly try to arrest me. A now has more paper work as two new gate guards had to replace the two injured ones we walk into the Raikage's tower Naruto amazed by the sight looks around the office I just sit A and I file paper work and such I am also taken out of their bingo book which is issued to their hunter nin.

"So A is my old house still standing"

"Yes and I made it Yuigito's house because of the seals protecting it."

"Good she and Naruto will get along nicely as long as he does not start rapping," I say.

"What are you talking about ya fool ya fool little kitty loves my rapping if you dis it again you better start steppin" I sweat drop at the horrible rap

"Killer Bee am I going to have to give you my Mandible Claw" A growls

Bee shuts up and pales then he sees Naruto. "Hey little guy are you the Fox of Nine."

Naruto confused by his speech pattern tilts his head in surprise and wonder as he tries to figure out what he is saying.

"Hey Bee I see you still have to rap to speak." I say "but yes you saw number nine."

"Do my eyes deceive me or is it the ten tails Okami speaking to me."

I smile and give Bee a fist pound and Naruto is confused

"Wolfy Nii San uh who is he and why did he call me nine and you ten"

"That will be told when I get you to the house." "You still have to meet Yugito, hey Bee want to tag along cause im gonna need some sake after this one."

"Sure 10 but im sure it will be fine like the flow in my rhymes Ya fool Ya fool"

"That was not bad I say with a smile now let's go" I say "hey Naruto come on he walks next to me as I hop out the door" Bee takes out the window instead I laugh as A yells loudly.

I run to my house, which is in the clan district it's not a huge compound, but it has a training ground, a target practice, and a sparring area currently being used by two blond chicks. Wait two!? I look and I see Samui and Yugito sparring having not noticed me I watch as they clash blades. Yugito using her cat claws (using her two tails power to increase her nail length to look like blades) and Samui her tanto in a fierce Kenjutsu battle. They go at each other for a while as they break from one last stalemate. They both prepare for their last strike and to Samui surprise she gets her leg swept from under her knocking her on to her back also knocking the air out of her. With Yuigito's claws at her neck she yields. I start to clap scaring both they get into fighting stances when Yugito sees me she runs towards me and jumps and hugs me accidently hurting me when I fall from the unexpected weight

"Urrgh that hurt"

Sorry Wolf she blushes in embarrassment

"It's okay" I say getting back to my feet with her still attached to me

" **Kitten I smell Kyubi from that kid in the blue"**

Huh him he looks cute as she spots a kid about 6 years old looking around in amazement. "Are you sure kitty?"

" **Yes Kitten I would know that fox anywhere and his container is a looker to"**

"He is too young for me" (Yugito is about 10 years old but looks older)

Bee decides to make himself known

"Hey kitty I see you met our little brother nine and tackled our big brother ten."

Samui bows "Bee-sensei"

He nods "Samui" he says in a serious tone

"Samui can you please leave us for today we have a lot to discuss" I say with a smile you can spar and or talk with us tomorrow.

"Okay Mister"

"Just call me Wolf, Mister Wolf was my father." I say jokingly making Yugito and Bee laugh

Samui leaves as all four of us walk into the house me grabbing and dragging Naruto who whined about me dragging him along.

 **A/N: Okay 2 down and don't know how many more to go answer to the jutsu I used is Scorpions "GET OVER HERE!." As my character has Scorch release, any way I don't own Naruto only my character Wolf, also im looking for some teachers for Naruto im thinking of a jutsu (regular not demon bee and Yugito will help him with that). A different summoning if anyone has a suggestion for a different summon tell me in a review, next chapter:**

 **Naruto learns the truth.**


	3. Meeting Brother 9

White Death 3

So, you see that why I was hiding for years and no one found me I say to Yugito as I show her my Konoha headband.

"Never thought you would go green always thought you be happy here with me weeee!"

"For the love of god Bee if you don't shut up I will super kick your head off" I say in a rap style I look back to see a rain cloud soaking him I chuckle

So, Naruto want me to explain what you are and why he called you nine.

Yes, Naruto says with star like wonder I take a sip of sake okay.

Okay Naruto so you are what people call a Jinjuriki which means beast container or demon container.

So, I am a-

"No never think that you are not a monster or a demon, the ones who did that to you are ignorant humans oh and remember this you are a special kid."

"Also, you are not alone here. I mean me Bee and Yugito are just like you. I mean look at them do they look like demons?"

"N-no"

"Do they act like demons?"

"Well"

"Bee is weird, but he is no demon" I chuckle Bee just mumbles something like "no good fox and wolf."

Now try to enter your mindscape and speak to the demon I will join you I say putting my hand on Naruto's head. Now just think of entering your mind I say he starts Bee your coming to I say

"Okay Wolfie Weeeeee!" he yells

We enter Naruto's mind it is a sewer we see Naruto looking around in shock and awe. I walk up and tap his shoulder he jumps and sees Bee and I Naruto asks "what is this place?"

This is your Mindscape. Well let's find the furball come Naruto

Uh Nii-san why did you call him that?

Cause Naruto if what Fury told me she isn't the most friendly

She! Yelled Bee

Yes, Kyubi is a woman I growl. Geez all men thinking Kyubi is male sexist bastards I mumble

As we walk I start to follow a red pipe hey Bee that Yokai (Demon Chakra)

Yeah wolfy Octy is going crazy

I sigh but nod I say follow me we start to follow at a running speed, So Naruto could keep up with us. I finally stop in front of bars so my wait who are you she asks in a deep female voice Wolf of the 10 tails and that's Bee of the Hachibi and Blondie over here is your container

Hey my Name is Naruto he says in a bit of fear

Hey Kyubi can you turn into your human form maybe it would help your container not be afraid?

Why should I Wolf your part of the-

I know but seriously this is, so you can be free not, so you can stay in the cage i mean you will be in the seal but maybe Naruto can make this place um less how you say dreary.

Hnn okay she disappears a woman who was the basic perception of perfection walks out.

Her red hair cascaded perfectly to the small of her back. Her shapely body her beauty matched that of princess Yuki but still surpassed it. She wore a blood red kimono with black flames. I just looked with a bored look as Bee gawked and Naruto stared.

Hello Kyubi I say

Hello disgusting wolf she growls

I just smirk at her. Wow already being insulted that has to be a new record. Anywho I need to speak with you privately okay I say

She nods we walk to a different part of the mind I know you know how he has been treated by the ignorant bastards called humans I spit.

She laughs ha humans and they call us demons. Well, yes, I have seen how so what you want me to do about it.

I say help train Naruto to harness your youki then when he does you give him your summoning contract and then he can let you stretch your legs every now and again also I whisper with a sultry smirk she gasps and smacks me. Aww that's cute the Kyubi is not as lewd as I first perceived. I thought that kitsune were seductresses.

We may be but we aren't as perverse as you meatbags think.

"Well sorry for thinking one-way Kami damned Hentai" I say a bit angrily with a small blush.

She giggles at my anger and blushes as she hears what I say as she hides it behind her kimono sleeve

I thought this was about me Wolfie Nii.

I hear bee chuckle I just sigh

Yes so Kyubi will you help Naruto

Why should I he has done nothing for me

He didnt even know you were even here till now. Hell I'm surprised he didn't faint when he saw you.

Hmm well then i will help him

Goo-

But he has to change this dreary place

Umm how would i do that miss

Well Naruto it is your mind so literally you can make it how you want like think of a calming place that makes you happy.

All the sudden the dreary sewer starts to change flowers and a large field of grass with a waterfall and lake in the background, the cage disappears and turns into a ring then he thought of somthing else but nothing happened

Naruto what was that last thing you thought of?

Oh I made the ring to change into a nice collar when she is in her cute foxy form.

She blushes and finally as I thought tackles Naruto yelling Kawaii.

I laugh as Naruto seemed to be knocked silly.

Uh Kyubi you kinda knocked your host out she looks an quickly hides behind her sleeve again. I just smile you really are cute I say a wolfish grin on my face but in all seriousness we need to sleep right Naru I look over to see him snoring away we leave happily.


End file.
